Where Are They Now?
by jessebelle
Summary: Sorta based on the show by VH1, it's a short look at where the main HP characters are following the events of HBP and twenty years from now. Cute, short, and potential to be a longer story if demanded.


Where Are They Now? The Harry Potter Edition

By Rita Skeeter (AKA jessebelle)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, VH1, or the show Where are they now?

A/N: Okay, so I swore I'd never really write anything after HBP because I don't like how grim things have gotten in the HP world, but writing this was actually an assignment, one I took with much suffering and complaining (yeah right!) So here it is. I think it's cute, I fixed all the problems I really had with the story since OotP and it's basically tells where the main characters are 20 years in the future. If I get enough response and begging, I might elaborate, writing a more in depth look at it, but otherwise it's just a short one. Hope you all enjoy,

jessebelle.

* * *

Where Are They Now? The Harry Potter Edition

_Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black; The saviors of the wizarding world.__ You remember them, along with countless others, fighting for the light in the War of Blood, saving us from Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, more commonly known as You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was a terrible war spanning decades and suffering countless losses, but finally due to brilliant planning and strategy the light prevailed saving us from Lord Voldemort and his death eaters. _

_The Boy Who Lived, or Harry Potter, played the biggest role in the war and as such his story has been told numerous times and everyone, including muggles. know his name. Books, movies, clothes, posters, even perfume and umbrellas commemorate our boy hero, but what happened after 'Dumbledore's death', 'Snape's betrayal', and the rest of the war, is lesser known, especially nowadays after twenty years of peace. But we here, at _WH1_ and _'Where are they Now?'_ have caught up with our beloved heroes and heroines have dug deep to find you the real story. We were shocked to find all of the lesser known facts of the, dare we call it, saga. Their story is one for _Witch Weekly or The Quibbler_. Romance, action, faked deaths, changes in loyalty; all are a part of the story and real lives of our saviors. So let's go back in time, fast forward to the good parts 20 years laterand let you know the truth of Where They Are Now. I'm Rita Skeeter, and I'll be narrating this exciting adventure. Hold on tight folks, it's going to be a bumpy ride…_

Let's first start off where the story gets muddled. We now know about the search for the mysterious Horcruxes, the scattered items keeping the Dark Lord alive by holding bits of Tom Riddle's soul. But before all we knew that the world was in sadness due to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts' apparent death. It seemed to the world that Severus Snape, former death eater and potions professor at Hogwarts, had been betraying the light and his true colors had been revealed when he killed his 'mentor', and the only wizard Voldemort feared, in cold blood. However, it soon proved to be a set up. During the last year of the War of Blood Albus Dumbledore came out of hiding, and with him, Severus Snape. It seems the Battle at Hogwarts had been a setup, and Dumbledore and Snape had really been working behind the scenes to help the Order of the Phoenix and the boy savior. So where are they now?

Severus Snape, as I and most everyone who knows him can personally attest that he isn't a people person. Most of us wonder what he was ever doing, teaching in a school? And Severus Snape, self acclaimed _Half-Blood Prince_ hasn't changed. After playing a pivotal role in the defeat of Voldemort, Severus Snape archived his life's dream. The former potion's professor received an Order of Merlin: First Class and retired from his teaching career. He went on to become one of the leading Potion Master's of our time, and with his former assistants, Hermione Granger-Weasley and Draco Malfoy, wrote several books on his findings in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the Dark Arts themselves. His exact location is unknown, but he is now retired, occasionally being contracted to make potions. He hasn't married and there are no kids.

Albus Dumbledore reclaimed his title of Headmaster of Hogwarts, along with his numerous others, after his 'resurrection', for ten more years before finally retiring at the ripe old age of 170. However, he still lives at Hogwarts with his wife, finally revealed at the end of the war, the current Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. Our beloved former headmaster is still a part of our community and a high profiled advisor to our current Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger Weasley. He is also available to anyone who needs his help. He asks that we mention his love of lemon drops, socks, and any other muggle candy and requests that if you'd like to send him a gift, one of these would be preferable to books. He has one heir, Harry Potter.

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress at Hogwarts from 1996-1999, and 2010 to the present, was also a pivotal role in the War of Blood. Former transfiguration professor has been married to Albus Dumbledore for nearly 40 years and has many children, her students, but only one of her own, the deceased James Potter. All of this information was released after the war ended, much to the shock of the wizarding world. She prefers not to think of the war, but instead the future. Headmistress McGonagall lives at Hogwarts and enjoys knitting, quidditch, and reading in her spare time.

Sirius Black was posthumously announced innocent in 1997 and declared dead the same day. However, a research team, led by Hermione Granger-Weasley, and surprisingly, Severus Snape on the Veil which took his life, found answers to where he, and numerous others where trapped in the place between life and death. In 2008, Sirius Black was rescued, among others, and his life continued where it had left off like he had many other times, only he was now innocent, and there was no war. The rightful heir to the Black Fortune happy claimed his right and bulldozed the former property, number 12 Grimmauld place and building the Marauder Mansion in its place where he now resides with childhood best friend, Remus Lupin. Sirius black, a known prankster in his youth, is a private consultant of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and enjoys spending time with his godson, Harry Potter, and family. And for all the curious minds, he's still single ladies, and in a direct quote "looking for love."

Remus Lupin, former werewolf, and big player in the War of Blood, currently lives at Hogwarts teaching transfiguration during the school year, and at Marauder Mansion with his Wife, children, and best friend, Sirius Black, on breaks. The former Lycanthrope, after years of painful transformations, was presented the first a cure for lycanthropy in 2004 after a research team, led by Severus Snape, Hermione Granger-Weasley, and former auror, Nymphandora Lupin-Tonks. And After years of fighting for half-breed rights with the Ministry, he was relieved of his full moon curse. Remus Lupin was married in 2002 to Nymphandora Lupin-Tonks and they have two children, Lillian and James Lupin.

Draco Malfoy, sole heir to the Malfoy fortune, was a surprising ally during the fight against Lord Voldemort. At the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts, after a failed attempt at the murder of Albus Dumbledore, he was whisked off into the night by godfather, Severus Snape. The boy was then taken to the safe house where he discovered his dead headmaster wasn't so dead. We're told that after much reflection, the boy changed his loyalties and became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. His true loyalties weren't revealed until during the Final Battle when he turned on the death eater's, killing his own father. After a mandatory stay of sixth months at a ministry prison due to crimes during his masquerade as a death eater, he was released and awarded an Order of Merlin: First Class. The Malfoy heir then began research and was involved in numerous projects with Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, that include finding the secrets behind the veil. Like his female research partner, he then began work at the ministry where he still resides as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger-Weasley. He married in 2000 to former Hogwarts Student and current chief editor of _The Quibbler, _Luna Lovegood, and now Luna Malfoy. They have six children and Mrs. Malfoy is pregnant with twins.

Luna Malfoy, former Lovegood, is chief editor of her father's magazine _The Quibbler_. She is married to Draco Malfoy. They have six children and she is pregnant with numbers seven and eight. During the war she played a big part giving numerous prophecies and helping the Order of the Phoenix. She was also a help discovering mystical creatures, thought myths, which helped aid the side of the light. Her most notable prophecy was the one announcing the truth about Dumbledore's death and it is believed that she was an anonymous part of the famous researching team that included her husband, best friend, and former potions and DADA professor. She asks that if anyone known anything about her missing stapler, to please return it as they are not at Hogwarts any longer.

_And now for the updates you've all been waiting for……_

Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, the man-who-defeated-Voldemort, and all around savior of the wizarding world, has had his story told by the thousands. Most recently in the muggle world, acclaimed author and squib, JK Rowling has published his story in a series of books that span his seven years at Hogwarts. Only six have been released to the public. But what has really happened to our boy hero?

Mr. Potter, as we've discovered is not one for the spotlight, but it surprised us all when he gave permission for his story to be made public. Now everyone in the world knows his name. After Dumbledore's apparent death, Mr. Potter, along with friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and former girlfriend, now wife, Ginerva Weasley-Potter, went on a quest to find the remaining Horcruxes that held Tom Riddles soul. In an adventure that lasted for nearly four years, he finally found the last horcrux, Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini, and the Final Battle began. In a spectacular battle that lasted for a record of an eight hour duel, Mr. Potter at last used his biggest weapon that had been prophesized by seer, Sybil Trelawny in 1980, and had saved his life the following year, love. This combined with a literally, soul shattering curse, invented by best friend Hermione Granger-Weasley and wife Ginerva Weasley-Potter, destroyed the former dark lord, Tom Riddle.

After the battle was over, the young man needed some much needed rest, and with permission from the Ministry of Magic, he, along with his friends, went back in time to finally meet his mother and father, they of course, not knowing who he was. He returned two years later, happier then we've ever seen him, and married to Ginerva Weasley in a wedding no one forgot, even years later after it had happened. Then the happy couple disappeared. Mr. Potter is one of the richest men in the wizarding world, and as such, had no need to work, but Mr. Potter isn't one to lie down and do nothing. And so in 2004 he accepted the permanent position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. He and his wife have seven children, with eight and nine on the way. And sources have revealed he and the Malfoy family have a competition going on. His family resides at Hogwarts most of the time, where his wife is Potion's Professor, but on their off time they live in the restored Godric's Hollow. They ask that we respect their privacy and that there be no fan mail.

Ginerva Weasley-Potter, youngest of seven and only girl of the Weasley Family didn't come onto our raidar until 1996 when she began dating Harry Potter. We soon learned we should have been keeping track of her earlier. In a time of war, this little red head has managed to live a real life fairy tale, complete with Prince Charming. She and Mr. Potter married in the summer of 1978 after going back in time to meet his parents. They renewed their vows in an extravagant wedding put on at her childhood home, the Burrow. She became potion's professor in 2005, a year after her husband accepted the position as DADA professor at Hogwarts because, and I quote, "I missed him too much." She and Mr. Potter are proud parents to their own brood to rival her and her brothers with seven children, and eight and nine along the way. When asked about her competition with Malfoy family, she laughed and explained how she and Mrs. Malfoy were best friends, but it was the 'damn' childhood rivalry between their husbands that resulted in so many children, but she couldn't object. She goes on to state that this will be her last pregnancy if she can help it. She and the children reside at Hogwarts and Godric's Hollow with her husband, Mr. Potter.

Hermione Granger-Weasley is perhaps one of the most famous witches of our time. Discovering a cure for lycanthropy, finding a way to bring people back from beyond the veil, becoming Minister of Magic at only twenty nine, being one of Harry Potter's best friends, and most importantly, marrying an international quidditch player has definitely put her on the map. But she also has her story. After the Final Battle, she and her husband traveled back in time with friend Harry Potter. There is when they finally fell in love, after, I'm told, she had a relationship with, then a younger Sirius Black. This spurred a jealousy and the pair we all knew would unite, finally did. Minister Weasley gave birth to her first daughter in 2005 at age 25 and in Weasley tradition, she and her husband had four more daughters, followed by one son. Minister Weasley's residence is unavailable for publication.

Ron Weasley's story is one that doesn't need to be told, as everyone knows exactly where he is now, training to bring the Chudley Cannons to victory. Following his instrumental part the Final Battle and the War where he was our main strategist, Ron Weasley went back in time, came back to the present, married best friend Hermione Granger, had six children, all while keeping up an amazing quidditch career as Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Due to an injury, Mr. Weasley retired from his spot in 2010 but took up the job as coach for the team. Mr. Weasley is also works part time for the Auror division where he offers his strategic skills. Along with his older brothers, Fred and George, owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, he has helped develop and design the top of the line racing brooms for his brother's company including the Lightening Bolt, the Red Weasel, and the Red Ranger.

_And that's where they are now…_

_I'm Rita Skeeter, signing off. _

_Stay tuned next week for our _

_Where are they Now? Special Edition:_

_Death Eater's Past and Present_


End file.
